Soon
by Marie Writer
Summary: Just a little something I thought would be a good filler between this past episode and next weeks. Charlie has been thinking of Jason since their last meeting before Danny's death... she eventually gets the courage to talk to him face to face. - Bit of Miles/Charlie family-ship - Now a two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

Charlie placed another small food ration at the foot of an oak tree, looked around nervously before she turned to run back to the rebels. It wasn't much but it was all she could afford to "borrow" away from the group. Charlie knew that Jason could hunt for his food easy enough, but on the days he can't get enough food or water on his own she figured that her rations were helpful. Knowing he was following her, not off of seeing or hearing him more from past experiences and knowing him well enough to figure out his actions. Aaron jumped when he saw Charlie jump through the bushes and fell into step beside him. "Charlie, where have you been?" He said in a hushed tone, bowing and turning his head toward her.

She shook her head and stuck up her nose a bit, "Bathroom," She replied with a bit of attitude her face saying, "what business is it of yours?"

"You should tell someone, what if you got left behind?" He pointed out worriedly.

Charlie glared at him, "I found my brother despite impossible odds, I think I can find a large group of rebels walking through the woods." She scoffed a bit before picking up her pace to catch up with Miles and Nora. Aaron paused for a moment before realizing how stupid his comment really did sound, unable to reply to the young adult he just remained quiet and walked among the rest of the group.

As Nora and Miles discussed business and plans with the leader she walked beside them - listening but not participating, her mind was on Jason. She hadn't wanted to send him out on his own, turning down his offer to help, but she had no choice. Just because she trusted him, however mildly, nobody else would. He would be shunned and under constant wary eye, which doesn't seem as bad as being in the woods alone with no one to back you up if you run into trouble... at the thought of him in trouble and getting hurt or worse, with nobody to help him, she shifted uncomfortably.

X.x.X.x

At night fall the group made camp in a small clearing in the woods, about half a mile off the main road. Fires were lit and tents were pitched, she could see the silhouettes of all her family; Miles, Nora, and Rachel, all of them talking over a table pointing at places she couldn't see and nodding at comments she couldn't hear. Aaron was fussing over his pack by the fire pit across her, she squinted her eyes and tilted her head to the side before making an excuse to leave. Grabbing her bag with her own uneaten rations, her bow and her quiver, she left the camp and into the woods behind them.

She walked through the woods with only the moonlight to help her see, flinching every time she heard her own boots snap twigs and rustle leaves. Charlie didn't truly know why she felt the need to actually see him after all this time of staying ahead of him, only leaving rations behind as both a way to keep him fed but also leave a trail of breadcrumbs for him to find her. Suddenly the thought that she wasn't leading Jason to follow her but some militia guy... or a hobo... or something that wasn't Jason, filled her mind and she pulled out her bow and pulled a bolt back into it.

Eyes wide and bow at the ready she continued to walk through the woods, fighting the urge to just call his name. Hearing a twig snap she jumped and turned around, raising her bow she opened her mouth to call Jason's name when she realized she had been the one to snap a twig under her own boot. She sighed, annoyed with herself before turning to keep going when her own name was whispered sharply.

Jumping again, less than the first time, she looked around the dark woods trying to make out a figure amongst the trees and brush. She gasped when she felt a pebble bounce off the side of her face and turned to her left. "Jason?" She started to walk in the direction the pebble came when her name was called from her right.

She started to walk, sullenly towards the camp. If she ignored her mothers call she would likely send out a search party for her, which would not only embarrass and annoy her but also possibly compromise Jason. Charlie sighed and took the bolt out of her crossbow and started to walk a little faster when suddenly she felt hands on her arm. She let out a surprised gasp and turned a left hook on her surprise attacker, catching him right in the jaw. She fell away from the man and pulled out her knife from her boot.

"Charlie!" Miles called out surprised, he stood straight up and caught the moonlight enough that she could see his face. "Jesus, what were you doing out here?" He walked up closer, his hand still rubbing his jaw.

Charlie's eyes went wide, _what was my excuse?! _She shook her head a bit and pushed out her bottom lip as though dismissively. "I thought I heard something..." She replied eventually, tilting her head to the side and down a bit.

Miles squinted his eyes, "Right," he let out a slow sigh before nodding his head to the right, in the direction of the camp. "Rachel is looking for you." He said blandly.

"Yeah," She nodded, "I know, that's why I was coming back this way." She appreciated how Miles just accepting things how they were, not asking questions and treating her like an adult.

They stood there staring at one another for a moment, Charlie eventually biting her lip. Neither one of them had talked since they got out of Philly, Charlie knew that he wasn't one to talk about how he was feeling about their situation but she wished he would. She looked away but looked back just as Miles got ready to say something, his lip twitched a little on the left, squinting his left eye a bit while tilting his head to the left... his awkward beginning into something he wasn't sure he wanted to really say. The younger Matheson waited patiently, tilting her own head to the right a little while drawing her lips into a thin line.

Finally Miles said something, but they both knew it wasn't what he had wanted to say, "Let's go." He said while nodding at the camp again, waiting for her to lead. Once she nodded and started for the camp again, shoulders back and crossbow pointed to the ground, Miles looked behind them feeling concerned that Charlie felt the need to investigate a sound.

X.x.X.x

Around midnight everyone had gone to sleep with the exception of the men and women on watch but for the most part anyone who would ask about her had gone to sleep. She slowly crawled from under her blanket and replaced it her jacket under it, even left her bow and quiver. Once she had cleared the woods without being seen she finally shouldered her pack and pulled her knife out in front of her. A few paces in was all she needed before someone came up from behind her and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Charlie, it's me." Jason whispered in her ear, she relaxed a fraction but she still didn't appreciate being surprised like that. Finally he released her and she sprang away from him, not threateningly just, needing to face him at a fair distance. "You don't have to scare me like that, I might've killed you." She pointed out and Jason nearly choked on a laugh he tried to suppress. "You don't believe me?" She said aggravated.

Jason became serious, knowing full well what she was now capable of. "No, I know you could..." He said and tilted his head back a bit.

"Well..." she shifted, "Good." They stayed like that, neither knowing what to say. All that could be heard was the crackling of the fire in the rebels camp and the sound of nature all around them. "So what happened, why are you," She shook her head and rolled her eyes a bit, "_alone _again?"

Jason swallowed hard, diverting his gaze for a moment. "My dad-"

"Neville..." Charlie cut in earning a curt nod from the still bruised man.

"We had a..." He shifted and looked around awkwardly, "Disagreement."

"So you left?" She shivered a bit at the brisk air, only having a long sleeved shirt, jeans and her boots on... she left everything else to make it look like she was still there to the naked eye.

"Something like that..." He said sullenly. "but I can't go back... never again."

Charlie pulled her lips into a thin line, "I'm sorry..." The wind blew up around them, pushing strands of her blond hair into her face. Quickly, Charlie pushed her hair back behind her ear.

"What for?" Jason looked confused.

"I just wish things could have been different..." She said and shrugged while tilting her head to the side, allowing her hair to fall from behind her ear.

Jason took a step forward and Charlie instinctively took a step back before taking two steps forward, "Sorry... it's a bit of a -" She paused, "An old habit I guess..."

"I understand," Jason offered a smile.

"How've you been holding up?" She asked ducking her shoulder and tilting her head at the same time.

"Good, thanks to you..." He said honestly.

"I wish I could do more... but rations are small as it is..."

"I appreciate it... really. You don't have to-"

"I want to." She furrowed her brows worriedly, "You gave us a chance against Monroe... to find Danny... I think I've lost count on how many times you've stuck your neck out to save me... and you gave us a chance against the..." she gestured in the air to represent a helicopter while she thought of its name, "the helicopters."

Jason hesitated while he thought about whether or not to say what he wanted to, "I'm sorry about Danny, Charlie, really I am."

Charlie felt sick and even swayed at the mention of her late brother. "Thank you," She managed. Jason took the moment to step closer again, they were now a normal distance away when having casual conversation with a friend or colleague. Another moment and he even managed to place a gentle hand on her forearm. She froze and tensed a bit, he was dangerously close to her "M" militia brand, which was still healing. Looking away from his hand on her arm she looked up at his face and bit her lip, his eye was still swollen, nose looked broken and his lip was cut and discolored still. "Your _dad _did this to you?" She asked and moved her hand to touch the side of his face, where a bruise coloured his cheek.

Jason smirked a bit but his brow was worried, "Like I said, my dad and I had a disagreement." Before she was able to pull her hand away Jason gently brought his hand over hers. "I wish things could have been different..." he echoed her previous remark.

She nodded loosely, feeling emotional. She felt a conflict inside; one voice saying that she had to stay... stay with him even just for a little longer, the other voice screaming for her to turn around and run like Jason was Neville himself. "Ah... I have to go..." she pulled her hand away from him and started to go back the way she came but he grabbed her wrist, right on top of her brand. She gasped and bit back a cry of pain, Jason immediately released her wrist but caught her bicep and pulled her back to him, pulling up her sleeve.

Jason felt a hot rage inside of him at seeing the familiar mark. "Who did this... how did you get this mark?" He was holding her hand firmly in his, refusing to let her go despite her efforts.

"I got it helping a kid... the "under cover" part went a little too far -"

"A little?!"

"It helped us get out of Philly with little incident!" She barked, "And you have one too, so..." she finally got her hand free and pulled her sleeve back down over the "M".

"It's permanent... you'll have to see that the rest of your life!" He said angrily and gestured down to her arm that was now hanging by her side, though Charlie was certain it wasn't directed at her.

"Why are you so bothered by this?" She shot back, her hair was in her face again as the wind pushed the strands around, which only added to her agitation.

Jason held his hands up and motioned like he wanted to shake her until her teeth rattled. "because..." he ground out, "- _Because_...!" He started to get exasperated, even using his hands were communicating frustration.

"Because...?" She shook her head and held her arms out, waiting anxiously.

"Because _this_!" He rushed towards her and held her face in his hands while he pressed his lips to hers roughly. Charlie squeaked and tried to pull away but as his kiss softened, so did she... soon it became an equal hunger for one another. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers carding at the hairs at the base of his hairline, while his left hand wandered down her waist to wrap around her back, his right hand pushed from her cheek to the back of her head. When they pulled away, both of them had swollen lips and wide eyes, unsure of what they really just did with such a simple act.

Suddenly Charlie felt the need to slap him, so she did. Hard. Right across the left side of his face. He didn't react, just let her do it. Immediately after she felt a stab of guilt, "I'm sorry... I just..."

"No, I deserved that..." He looked right into her blue eyes, his brown eyes filled with understanding.

Charlie shook her head and furrowed her brows, "No, no you didn't... I, ah, I kissed you back... so..."

"You saying I get to slap you?" He joked then realized how it sounded and took it back. "That came out wrong.. I-" He was abruptly silenced by her lips pressing to his again. She was on her toes to meet him, her hands on his chest for support. She had to force herself not to blush at how firm his abs were, or how his lips felt against her... how he smelled weirdly amazing... a smell of woods but cleaner than what would be expected. She pulled away and smiled when she was able to watch him lean forward as though still expecting her to be there.

Jason opened his eyes and stood up straight again and rose an eyebrow to match her expression of, amusement and lust. "I do have to go..." She whispered, "I'll let you know when it's safe for you to... join." He nodded his understanding, "Take care of yourself..." She said worriedly, pressing her hand to the side of his face which he leaned into, closing his eyes for a moment before making eye contact with her.

"You too..." he whispered as she pulled away, walking back to the camp quietly. She whipped around suddenly, opened her bag and tossed him a canteen full of water.

"Almost forgot, that's for you..." She winked before turning and leaving.

He watched her go with a small smile on his face before turning and going back to his camp, laid down and tried to sleep thinking of blue eyes, blond hair and a mischievous smile.

X.x.X.x

Charlie packed up her blanket and shouldered her bag and bow, smiling at Nora when she looked over. Once on the road Charlie kept feeling the need to turn and look to see if she could place Jason but knew she wouldn't be able to. Smiling about their meeting last night she used the memory to anchor her need to find him now, just picturing his smile, his brown eyes... and the way he felt pressed against her.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel startled Charlie out of her thoughts, "Sorry, I didn't mean to _startle _you. Are you alright?"

Charlie shook her head dismissively and rolled her eyes annoyed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just," she sighed and tried to think of what to say. "-thinking."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her mother inquired, trying to be helpful and 'motherly'.

"There's nothing to talk about... mom." Charlie added at the end in an attempt to end the conversation with satisfying her mom's need to be recognized as her mother and not some woman who left her family.

"Okay," Rachel smiled supportively.

Charlie smiled in return but more in relief that the conversation was over. "Thanks..." After a moment she finally looked over her shoulder, no Jason but she smiled nonetheless – she knew he was there... and that made her feel better. She turned back and watched Miles back, hoping that soon she'd be able to convince her uncle that Jason was trustworthy enough to join them again. Jason saved her life many times... put his neck on the line for her more often. In her book, he was even safe enough to kiss...

Soon...

X.x.X.x

_The end..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Everyone wanted a continuation... well after the last episode I figured my filler fell a little short of what the show made out to be... so this is a filler after the filler... _

_Well... here it is. No more chapters after..._

_Enjoy!_

X.x.X.x

It had been weeks since she'd seen Jason. Eventually she stopped putting down food and water, at first they would meet up just so she knew he was still okay... but now. He was just _gone. _Charlie had thought about just turning around and looking for him but knew it that she couldn't, not if she didn't want to get left behind.

She looked up just as Miles started to come over but looked back at the fire until he sat down beside her. Tucking her hair behind her ear she waited until Miles spoke up, "How you doin'?" He asked quietly. Charlie shifted and watched as the log popped and spurted sparks into the air.

"Fine," she finally nodded and bobbed her head a bit. Miles tilted his head to the side a bit but she still didn't look over at him.

"Look, about - " He started and Charlie froze, almost excited that Miles was going to try and talk to her about something other than Monroe or the resistance. "About Danny..." He finally finished, "Ah-"

"It wasn't anyone's fault..." She mumbled and finally looked over to her uncle, "I'm not angry at anyone but the asshole's in the helicopter... but Danny still got the last laugh." She drew her lips into a thin line, wondering if she be joking about it so soon.

Miles nodded, "I know... I just wish things could have been different." He said and awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder. Charlie's mind went to how she had said the same thing to Jason a few weeks ago, but having her uncle's hand on her shoulder in such a caring way brought her back to present time. She was always yearning to get his attention, to make him proud of her. "I'm proud of you, Charlie." He said and she nearly fell over, _did I say that out loud? _She knew she didn't but...

"Matheson," a voice called from inside the building they were camping in front of. All three Matheson's turned around. "_Miles _Matheson" the voice clarified allowing Rachel to continue talking to Aaron after looking over to Miles and Charlie who sat at the fire pit about 6 yards away from where she was.

Miles turned back to Charlie and patted her shoulder, "I'll be back..." and stood to leave. Charlie watched as he walked towards the building, Nora coming up from his left and falling into place with him as they walked in together.

After Miles was out of sight Charlie looked back to the fire and tossed a thick stick onto the flame, to keep it going. She shivered and fidgeted to try and get warmer. Her instinct was to go inside but it was colder in the building than it was outside, as long as she was by the fire. Subconsciously she looked past the fire to the road in front of her, where their were woods right on the other side... woods that could possibly be harboring Jason. Jason's well being felt heavy on her mind, was he even alive? The fire popped again, bringing her attention back to the sputtering flame. Finally she laid down beside the fire, bundling up the best as she could as she thought of Miles awkward condolences but finally saying that he was proud of her... proud of who she had become. She smiled at the thought as she drifted off, her hand still clutched her knife tightly in her right hand.

X.x.X.x

As the group packed up their camp and got ready to get back on the road, she couldn't help but keep looking at the woods as though expecting Jason to just leap out from behind the tree line and tell her he was okay. "Charlie, you comin'?" Her mother called.

Charlie took one last glance at the woods before walking to catch up but not stopping beside her mother but just kept going, at her own pace. It wasn't that she didn't love her mother but right now, she certainly did not _like _her mother.

X.x.X.x

As she watched the reinforcements come she looked between all the new faces, silently determining who she thought would actually survive and who she figured would be the first to go down. It was a grim outlook on the situation but it was just something she did now. With her head tilted to the side, looking bored, she watched until her gaze fell upon the last one in the line of rebels. "Jason?" She snapped to attention and jumped off the hood of the car to meet him. "Jason, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Charlie." He said almost dismissively. The blond girl withdrew in slight hurt at the way he dismissed her. She had spent weeks worrying if he was even still alive and now here he was with a different group and _dismissing _her.

Miles met them at the camp entrance and Jason greeted him before punching him square in the mouth. "Hey!" Charlie pulled Jason back by his arm which he waved free immediately after.

"That was for my mother." Jason said bitterly though his face remained placid. Charlie bowed her head a bit as she looked at Miles from behind Jason, her eyes shifting back between the two men. Her uncle went on a tangent about how Jason should just leave but she wasn't quite catching it all, she could only think about how Jason was here and just how much she was hurting from how he was treating her.

"- I'll bash in your boy band face." With that Miles glanced at Charlie as he turned to leave.

After Miles was out of ear shot Jason turned to her a little, "Whats a boy band?" He asked with a confused look. Charlie looked away from her uncle's retreating form and looked up at Jason with an amused look though just as unaware to the meaning behind Mile's threat as he was.

X.x.X.x

That night, Charlie walked up behind Jason. "So what happened to you?" She asked and he turned around, slightly startled by her sudden appearance behind him.

"You're getting good at sneaking up on people." He laughed nervously and backed up a step.

"Answer the question Jason." She ordered, crossing her arms.

Trying to see past the icy, guarded look in her normally compassionate eyes and frowned. "I ran into them on the road, figured it would be safer that way..."

"You could have said something." She pointed out impatiently.

Jason nodded and took a step closer, putting both of his hands on her biceps, "I know, I'm sorry..." He said honestly, his dark eyes meeting her light ones. "I just didn't want to get you in trouble by acting as though we knew each other."

"So... it's not because you're mad at me?" Charlie asked and tilted her head, finally uncrossing her arms and taking his hands in hers.

"Why would I be mad at you..."

"For not letting you join _our_ group.."

Jason blew some air out his nose in a short laugh. "You had your reasons. 'Sides, we're on the same team now..."

Charlie nodded and smiled a bit before letting herself fall into his arms and rest her head on his chest, something that had become a bit of a habit with them – just standing there leaning on one another for support. "What about your dad...?" She asked after a moment, pulling away just enough to look up to see his face.

Jason let out a deep breath, "He disowned me." He pointed out, "he never liked me... I don't owe him anything but the same pain he caused me." Charlie tensed and pressed her head against his chest again. "Him being here hasn't changed anything."

Charlie nodded and they pulled away for a kiss, a gentle and sweet kiss. "I'm glad you're here." She said once they pulled away, her cheeks were flushed and she could hear her heart pounding against her ribs.

Jason tilted his head and gave her a half smile before pressing his lips to the top of her head, "Me too..." he whispered and they both smiled. There was a crash from inside the building, "Wasn't me." Jason said and pulled away with his hands up, a roguish grin on his face.

Charlie pursed her lips and lifted her eyebrow before shaking her head, "You should go the other way, just in case Miles decides to believe that it _was _you." She pushed his chest gently as she backed away to go investigate.

Once inside her heart started to race again, but not because of butterflies but because of the adrenaline of her situation... what she may find. Charlie walked around the corner just in time to see her mom reach for the handle on the door to Neville's holding cell. "Mom..." she called and tilted her head to the side, like a mother would her child sneaking into the cookie jar. It was weird how it seemed to be like that; Charlie being the mother constantly having to talk down her own mother from making rash and immature decisions. Rachel turned around, startled by her daughters voice. "What are you doin?"

X.x.X.x

_The best part of that whole episode was Miles comment about Jason's "boy band face"... I ACTUALLY laughed out loud. Also I don't know if you've noticed a pattern in my writing but I, ah, don't like Rachel... at all. I also LONG for a moment between Miles and Charlie... just one REAL moment!  
_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
